The Funky Mirror
by BeautifulyTaintedRed
Summary: After a mission with Sakura and Sasuke, their reward was a mirror and both Sakura and Sasuke decided to let Naruto have it. The Mirror has been acting strange lately and it talks! It gives Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto, all one wish, but the mirror gives them a request in order for the wish to happen. They screwed up on what the mirror wanted then everything is ruined.
1. Chapter 1

The Funky Mirror

**This is about Naruto, after a mission with Sakura and Sasuke, their reward was a mirror and both Sakura and Sasuke decided to let Naruto have it. The Mirror has been acting strange lately and is soon to take over Naruto's real self and trap him in the Mirror...**

**Sasuke x Sakura.**

**Author's Note: I know I'm currently writing another story, but I feel like trying something new. This will be my second fanfiction and I hope you guys enjoy this one. =^.^=**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Naruto.**

** Naruto's POV: 10 am. After mission in Naruto's house.**

"I wonder why this lady after our mission would give such a weird mirror as a reward." I said out of curiosity. The mirror had all of the neon colors on it and it was disoriented. I made strange faces on it and it gave me the complete opposite of what I did."What a strange mirror.." I scratched my head and laughed. I left my house to go eat ramen at Ramen Ichiraku.

"Hey Naruto. So what would you like to have today?" Said old man Teuchi.

"One bowl of Pork ramen!" I said excited. After a few minutes I got my ramen."Thank you!" Then I began to dig in, I began slow down on my eating and started to be thinking about the strange mirror in my house and wondering if had a mystery to it.

"What's wrong Naruto? You're not eating."

I gained back to my senses,"Oh sorry.. I just had something on my mind." I got up and left the money on the desk."Thanks for the food!" And I ran off back to my house to wondering the secrets behind the mirror.

"He didn't even finish his food." Said old man Teuchi.

On my way I found Sakura and Sasuke walking together and I got jealous."Hey Sakura!"

I pushed over Sasuke and he fell to the ground and I started to talk to her."So what are you up to?"

"Idiot! Why did you knock over Sasuke?" Sakura went over to Sasuke and helped him up.

"Idiot. What's your problem?" Sasuke said.

"I have no problem." I lied,"You know the mirror from our last mission?"

"Yeah." Sakura and Sasuke both said together in unison.

"Well It's strange."

Sakura got angry,"It was strange to begin with anyways Naruto!"

"No, no. You don't know what I mean! Come over to my house and I'll show you."

Sakura wasn't going to go if Sasuke wasn't. Sasuke wanted to know what was up with the mirror since he had nothing to do, and Sakura followed after him. Once we got to my house I showed them how the mirror would do the opposite of what you wanted to pose and make a face of.

"It's strange alright.." Sasuke said then mirror began to glow.

The mirror glowed a golden light and it began to talk..."You 3 kids."

"Oi! It speaks!" I feel to my knees and started praising it.

"Shut up, commoner!" The mirror replied. It had a strange deep voice. I got up.

"This is creepy." Sakura said.

"I'll grant you all one wish.. if you find the following items for me..."

"What is it?" Sasuke looked like he was anxious to know the 3 items.

"You're quite eager.." The mirror replied, Sasuke glared into it."Well then.. the 3 items I need is a 4 leaf clover, a silver horse shoe, and 10 bowls of sweet pork ramen!"

We were all surprised after the last thing he said.

"Well you guys have before sunset to get me these items and if you don't.. say goodbye to all of your wishes you dreamt of. Well get on it!" The glow of the mirror faded away.

"Well I'll get the 4 leaf clover!" Sakura shouted."How about you guys."

"Of course i'll be getting the 10 bowls of ramen! Sorry Sasuke, that leaves you with the horseshoe problem." I laughed then Sasuke began to beat me up. I ended up having a black eye and with that we all left my house.

Sakura and Sasuke went the same direction while I headed south to Ramen Ichiraku.

**Sakura's POV:**

I felt bad for Sasuke having to do the horse shoe one, he has to listen to this old man talk to him like forever before he even gets a horseshoe for free from him. I looked into Sasuke's face as we walked, he looked irritated.

I put my hand on Sasuke's shoulder."I know the horse shoe one is really hard.. but you'll live through it.."

"Live through it..." Sasuke sulked, it only made things worse.

"Uh... ! Well mines harder! I have to look for a 4 leaf clover and those things are hard to find..!" I saw the gate where it was forbidden for any ninja to go through and I waved to Sasuke letting him know I'll be going to find the leaf clover and then I opened the gate and went through...

**Sasuke's POV: **

I walked over to the farm outside of the village. The fame owner had all sorts of animals on the farm.. I walked around until i found the owner sitting on a rocking chair watching his sheep. I came up to him.

"Excuse me... I need a silver horse shoe."

The owner got up,"Ah well then, good to see you Mr. Uchiha." Said the owner,"Follow me." I followed him until we got to the place where all the horses were. It stunk really bad so I had to cover up my nose.

"Here," He gave me a huge bag of horse shoes."I don't need them anyways. Feel free to give it out to other people on your way back home." With that he lead me out of his farm. I knew it was going to be a long trip back to Konoha, since the horse shoe bag was really heavy...

**Naruto's POV:**

I finally got to Ramen Ichiraku. Lucky old man Teuchi was still there.

Teuchi turned around and he smiled,"Come back for more Ramen?"

"You bet." I placed a lot of money on his counter,"I need 10 bowls of Sweet Pork Ramen!"

"Oh so now you have an appetite? Alrighty then, it'll be done soon." Teuchi began to make the 10 bowls of Ramen.

"I wonder why the mirror would need so much ramen?.. Thinking about this is making me hungry.." Some time later Teuchi finished the bowls of Ramen.

"Here you are."

"Thanks!" I carried the bowls of ramen up to until I got to my house. I put them down outside my door.

"Maybe one bowl of ramen wouldn't hurt... I mean it's not like the Mirror could tell any difference." I said. With that I ate one bowl of sweet pork ramen."Ahh.. that hit the spot. I wonder where all the others are?" I opened my door and went into my room and set the Bowls of ramen on my dresser.

"Oi! Mr. Mirror Man! Are you there?" I knocked on the mirror, but no reply."That stinks. I guess I have to wait for Sasuke and Sakura.."

**Sakura's POV:**

"Where is the 4 leaf clover! And it's almost sunset!" I looked at the sky, then went back to work in the field of leaf clovers in finding the 4 leafed one. I got up."It's no use, I don't want to let Sasuke and Naruto down... Especially Sasuke." I day dreamed then I slapped my face."Stay focus Sakura!"

I walked around in the field then I saw a strange turquoise clover.. I picked it up and it had 4 leafs on it."This must be it!" I said excitedly. Then I heard some movement behind me. It was so loud, that I thought my ears would bust. I turned around and this huge robot was about to smash me to bits and I had no time to move." I'm really done for..." I put my hands over my head and closed my eyes.

"Lions barrage!" I heard a familiar voice I turned around and it was Sasuke. The robot fell to the ground and as it was going up Sasuke jumped in the air and did the tiger hand seal."Fire style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" The Robot exploded releasing a lot of debris into the air. I was about to get hurt by a shard of glass to my head. I felt someone grab me and we got out of the dangerous forest. Sasuke looked exhausted."You should be more careful, Sakura."

"I'm sorry Sasuke!" I hugged him.

"Quit it!" Sasuke blushed. He tried to get me off him.

I looked over and saw a huge bag. It seemed like Sasuke has been carrying it."What's in that bag?" I asked, we both got up.

"Horseshoes." He replied.

"How do you have that much?" I was surprised.

"He gave me the whole thing. He didn't need it. Probably the Mirror would need a lot of horse shoes.. since I really want that wish.."

We began to walk,"What do you wish for?" I asked."I hope it's nothing personal!"

"Well.. do you remember on the first day when we got our Sensei, Kakashi? And we introduced ourselves and told our dreams. Thats exactly what I wish for. To have that man be dead!" There was a moment of silence as we walked to Naruto's house.

"I see." I looked at the four leaf clover and I clenched it in my hand."My wish may be silly.. but it's what I really want."

Sasuke looked at me with interest with what I had to say.

"Sasuke, I just wish to be forever with you! And help you restore your clan!" Sasuke's face turned red all of a sudden and he looked away.

"Enough talk, we're at Naruto's house." He opened the door and we went to Naruto's room.

"He's truly mysterious..." I thought.

**Naruto's POV:**

The mirror glowed once Sasuke and Sakura entered the room... the funny thing is that they came together into the room. I thought it was strange.

"Well finally.. You guys brought the items on time before sunset well done. Now put the items through the mirror." We all did as he said. Once we did that the mirror glowed a strange fiery color."WHY DID YOU GIVE ME ONE TOO MANY HORSESHOES AND 9 BOWLS OF SWEET PORK RAMEN? although it tasted good.. BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" Sasuke and I lowered our heads as Sakura yelled at us,"IF YOU WANT YOUR WISHES, HERE THEY ARE!" The Mirror glowed so many colors violently that blinded us. Then we all fell to the ground..

** Author's Note: Tell me guys what you think of it so far. ! =^.^=**


	2. Chapter 2

Evil Escapes

**Naruto's POV:**

"_Where am I... It's so dark." I said. I walked around in this darkness and I see a little girl crying. I run up to her. "Who are you? Why are you crying here?" I touch her shoulder then I see images of the same girl. Surrounding me. It showed me... her life:_

_The little girl walked around in a flower field and then she sees a old man struggling to get up. She runs over to him and helps him out._

"_Are you okay? Mister?" The girl asked. She helps him up and straightens his back. Then man looks relieved._

"_Thanks so much." The old man replies._

_The girl smiles and runs off into her village helping all sorts of people and giving them their wishes that needed to be fulfilled._

_One day a group of boys bully her._

"_Why are you so kind? Giving other people their wishes?" One of the boys ask her._

"_I like to make people happy. I want to be a ninja who can help people with all sorts of stuff." She said._

"_Wow.. that so stupid.." Another boy replies._

_A year later. She receives a note from a boy who likes her and meets him at the spot where he told her to meet him and they meet up on a rainy afternoon._

"_Sorry for telling you to come on such a day. I've heard that you've fulfilled people's wishes. And I kind of like that about you. Can you fulfill a wish of mine for me?" The little boy in a blue outfit says._

"_Oh.. It's ok. And yes thats true! And what is the wish you want me to do for you? The girl replied and blushed. _

_Then all of a sudden a group of the same boys come from the last year and see the boy and the girl together._

"_Oh how cute.." Says one of the boys._

"_What do you want?" The little girl asked._

"_We want you to stop doing this wishing stuff. So we'll kill you." They charge at the girl with a kunai knife and the boy in a the blue suit comes to the rescue and steps in front of her. Blood covers the whole scene. _

_Pictures rapidly go past and the last thing I see is both the little girl and boy dead. _

_The girl crying in front of me stands up in front of me. She laughs._

"_What's so funny?" I asked._

_"Blood, trickery, pain. That's what's funny." The girl runs off into the darkness _

_ "Wait come back here!" I lost the girl in the darkness and I walk around for some more. Suddenly images of Sasuke and Sakura and their souls leaving their bodies and switch..._

"AHH!" I wake up and I see Sasuke and Sakura lying in front of me on the ground. Then I see someone else.. A guy who looks like me.

"Hey! Who are you?" I yelled. The person who looks like me laughed.

"I filled your wishes. You'll be stuck in that mirror forever like how I was."

"Mirror?" I tried throwing a punch but I only hurt myself. "Why did you do this?"

"People these days think because of fulfilling a person's wish is so bad... I'll give them what they deserve... death. It will put this village to ease." He laughs and disappears to who knows where.

"Sakura! Sasuke! Wake up!" I bang on the mirrors then I see Sakura get up, "Oh Sakura thank goodness you're awake."

"Sakura...?" She looks at herself and yells.

"What's a matter?" I asked.

"I'm Sasuke..." She says.

I sweated and I couldn't believe it was Sasuke."So it was real... in my dream. You and Sakura switched bodies. This is so weird.. But Sasuke listen to me!-"

"Why are you in the mirror?" Sasuke asked.

"The guy who was originally in the mirror escaped and somehow I got stuck in here. He said he's going to put this village in ease by killing all of the people here."

"Ugh.." Sasuke and I see Sakura wake up in Sasuke's body. And she stares at Sasuke.

"2 of me...? Wait. why does my voice sound different?" She looks in the mirror and sees me in there and she screams.

I began to laugh. "I've never heard Sasuke's voice sound like that! Thats so lame!"

Sasuke stands up. "Shut up dobe. Sakura we have to hurry out of Naruto's room."

"Why? And why is Naruto in the mirror? Why did we switch bodies?" She began to freak out.

"Calm down." Sasuke put his hand on Sakura's shoulder then she calmed down.

"What is so special about Sasuke..." I thought. "You guys have to go search for the guy in the village before it's too late. The guys looks like me." I told them.

"Well thats a pain." Sakura says in Sasuke's body.

"We have to hurry." Says Sasuke.

"Alright.. what about Naruto? What are we going to do about him?"

"We'll figure that out once get the one who's going to be framing Naruto."

"Naruto stay here. We'll come back for you." Says Sakura, and they run out of my house.

"Of course I'll stay here. It's not like I can go anywhere..." My stomach grumbled. "I could really have some ramen right now."

**Sasuke's POV (in Sakura's body):**

"This body makes me feel like I'm going slow." I thought I look over at Sakura and she looks really scared, "I hope we can find the imposture soon." We jump through the trees in our villages' forest then we stopped when we heard a scream.

"Sasuke! This way!" I followed Sakura into training grounds, I see Ino and Hinata being attacked by the fake Naruto.

"Hey you!" Says Sakura she runs up to him and tries to punch the guy but he jumps back. "Why you..!"

I run over to help Hinata and Ino, "Are you guys alright?"

"We are Sakura, but why is Naruto acting so strange... he also tried to kill Hinata." Says Ino, I glance over at Hinata and she was crying then I sigh.

"I'm not Sakura, I'm Sasuke. Long story. But the guy who attacked you isn't Naruto. The real Naruto is in his house right now stuck in a mirror. Go warn all the villagers to stay inside! We'll take care of him."

"Alright... Sasuke.." Ino grabbed Hinata's hand and ran towards to village streets. "C'mon Hinata."

"Ahh!" I see Sakura injured on the ground. "Sasuke.. This is no good. He's too strong!"

"Hmph!" I jump up in the air and do the tiger seal. "Fire Style: Phoenix Fire Flower Jutsu!" And nothing happened. And I fell to the ground. Sakura began to chuckle a bit.

"Sasuke.. I think our normal abilities don't work, since we have different bodies." Sakura was right, and I also don't have my Sharingan. I don't know how this is going to work out.

"Sakura, we have to work together.." The pink haired girl nodded.

"Hahaha! You guys can't defeat me since I have switched your bodies... lets see now." The evil Naruto jumps up into the air and then starts glowing and evil aura. His chakra level was abnormal. "Try this!" He shoots an blue beam at me and I crash into a tree.

"Sasuke!" Sakura runs over to me to help me up. "I think that beam was made out of pure chakra."

"Yes it is! And I will destroy you and your whole village. You all shall feel pain and misery. Not accepting wishes.. this wish of death shall be fulfilled. My friend he was killed.. He wanted me to do something for him, but now he's gone!" His yell was so loud. The clouds in the sky stopped moving and the sky turned black. "I stopped time. So people who try to run can't hide. Now will you guys excuse me." He began to float off towards the village streets.

Sakura runs up in front of the evil Naruto. "Not on my watch! This is my village and I will protect it! Even if wishes aren't fulfilled here, people are happy. They get to see the friends they see everyday who bully them or even make them cry, they would always want to get back at them next time. Or even having a rival. You want to fulfill your wish by defeating the rival, being a greater someone!" The Evil Naruto falls onto his knees and his face was changing back and forth between an image of a girl and back to evil Naruto.

"Argh! What is this pain? He shot a beam at Sakura and she flies in the air and hits the back of her head on the ground then she passes out.

"Sakura!" I was so useless I couldn't do anything. And yet my comrade right in front of me passed out. I stand up. "Hey, if you mess with my friends you're messing with me!" I charge at him with a kunai knife and he shoots chakra beams at me rapidly and I dodge every single one of them. Right when he was about to reload I throw the kunai at his arm.

"Ahh!" He grabs his arm in pain. He must have a weakness... "I just wish I heard what my friend was trying to tell me that day when he died.." He stands up and he loads a huge black spiral of chakra in his hand. I knew I had to get out of here. I run over to Sakura and take her with me out of here.

I set Sakura down on the ground in the forest. Then I began to think. "How will we be able to stop him..." I gaze at the sky and it is still black as ever I folded my hands. "Maybe it gots to do something with the mirror... If I could get the opposite of what he wanted and put it in the mirror maybe he'll go back into the mirror and Naruto will come out."

I stood up with confidence and went to go find the items leaving Sakura on the ground.

**Sakura's POV(currently still in Sasuke's body):**

"Ahh my head feels like it's spinning." I find myself in the forest and I don't see Sasuke anywhere. "I wonder where he is.. And that evil Naruto." I got up and I look through and bush and I see him and with a another person, but it wasn't a person. It seemed like it was a male ghost. He was trying to talk to the evil Naruto, but he was pushing him away. It sent chills down my spine.

"Does this have to do with love?" I thought as I rested myself against a tree.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Sasuke's POV (in Sakura's Body):**

I walk around on the empty village streets of Konoha village wondering what would be the opposite of horseshoes, sweet pork ramen, and a 4 leaf clover. I see Lee and Guy Sensei training. It seems to be like they're doing a walking handstand race. They zoom right past me. I turn back and I see Lee stopped while Guy Sensei moved on at lighting speed.

Lee walks over to me and grabs my hands and I sweat dropped, I've never seen him so up close to me before. And his eyebrows were so.. bushy as Naruto would say. "Oh Sakura, it's faith that we're together this beautiful afternoon." He brought my hands up to his lips and kissed my hands. My face flushed a red color and I took my hands away from him with my heart beating so fast I couldn't keep up with it.

"N-no!" I stammered. I tried rubbing the my hand on the dress that I was wearing to get rid of the damage Lee did to me. A guy never kissed me on the hand before so I was freaking out. "I just happened to be walking by and you call that faith? Hn." I stompped off.

I heard Lee then muttered, "She actually let me do something to her this time! It must be faith at last! Next time I will ask her out!" Just hearing that sent shivers down my spine and I walked rapidly away from him.

"So is this what Sakura deals with? For once I actually feel sorry for her." I thought then walked around then I just decided to take anything random I saw since this was clearly not working out for me. I didn't want to be in Sakura's body for another minute. Then I had another idea, "Wait a minute.. Since Naruto and I didn't bring what the mirror asked... what if I bring exactly what he wanted? Will everything go back to normal?" I thought out loud then Kakashi comes by reading his _Make Out Paradise _Book.

"Oh Hi Sakura." Kakashi, put the book down.

I scratched my head, I didn't have time to Kakashi right now, "What do you want right now? I'm in a hurry."

"You clearly seem different today." I forgot I was in Sakura's body right now. "Well I was just wondering-" Sakura comes out of nowhere and hug tackles me to the ground.

"I've finally found you 3 ~" Kakashi was puzzled when he saw Sakura jump onto me. I think he has the wrong idea.

"I am I dreaming or did Sasuke just jump onto Sakura?" Kakashi rubbed his eyes and looked again, "I must be growing old. I probably missed out on something.." Kakashi then walks away with that thought in his head.

I face palmed myself and I got up as well as Sakura, "Now Kakashi will have the wrong idea! He'll think I'm head over heels in love with you!" I could feel blood rushing to my face. Sakura hugged me.

"Well it's okay now.. since I want to help restore your clan." She gleamed. I blushed and I let go of her embrace.

"Anyways..." I shook off all the tension to stay focused, "You go get 10 bowls of ramen and I'll get 1 horse shoe... somehow I will."

"What for?" She asked confused.

"Since Naruto and I brought what the mirror didn't want besides you. Maybe if we bring what he needed, everything will go back to normal."

"Oh, that makes more sense now. So we'll meet up at Naruto's house, right?"

"Yeah, where else?"

"Okay, gotcha." With that Sakura goes off to Ramen Ichiraku. And I head off to the farm where I hope the farmer still has some horseshoes left for me.

**Sakura's POV(In Sasuke's body):**

I run off to Ramen Ichiraku and some girl comes around from the corner and I crashed into her and we both fall down. I get up to help the blonde chick up. "Sorry, are you ok?" As soon as she lifted her face up, I knew it was Ino.

"Oh Sasuke!" She yelped and hugged me.

"I guess Ino is really a true blonde since she forgot the fact that Sasuke told her that he's Sasuke." I sighed at that thought. Before I knew it, she kissed me on the cheek and let go of me.

A girl never kissed me before, EVER I didn't know how to react especially since it was Ino. "Why'd you do that for?" I blushed.

"Cause I love you." Ino said with a huge grin on her face and she then winked at me. I wanted to puke, but I decided to play along.

"I-i love you too you know. I want YOU to help me restore my clan."With a flip of my hair Ino shrieked with excitement and fainted on the ground. I laughed my head off wondering how Sasuke would react to this when he'd get back into his own body. I knew he'd hate me, but that wouldn't stop me from loving him.

"Anyways, I have to stop fooling around and get back to business." I got to Ramen Ichiraku and his shop was still opened surprisingly. But Ayame was holding the shop open. "Can I have 10 bowls of sweet pork ramen?"

"Oh, you seem to have a big appetite today, Sasuke." She went off into the kitchen to get it ready. I searched in Sasuke's pockets and I realized he carried no money...

"What am I going to do now?" I waited eagerly for the ramen to be done and finally she came out.

"Here you are." She gives me the 10 bowls of ramen, It smelled so good.

"Naruto will pay for me next time he comes here. Uh... he said I could get anything I wanted."

"Oh, then that's no problem.. enjoy your ramen!" I picked up the bowls and head towards Naruto's house.

I got to his door and went into his room and set the bowls of ramen on top of his dresser.

"Oh Sasuke! Your a lifesaver! Naruto from the mirror looked at the bowls of ramen and he was drooling.

"It's not for you idiot! Did you already forgot I am Sakura? Sheesh. Blondes these days." I sat on Naruto bed.

"Hey! That's kind of mean ya know!" I could hear Naruto's stomach grumbled and he looked at me pleadingly.

I glared back at him. "No!" I wondered about how Sasuke is going to get another horseshoe out of that man, afterall he did take every single one.. didn't he? And that old man likes only Sasuke... nobody else.


	4. Chapter 4

Back to Normal

**Sasuke's POV (in Sakura's body):**

"Finally.. here. At farm." I slumped down I on road side sulking about how bad it is being a girl. I walked into the farm and I saw that same old man sitting on that rocking chair of his. "Oi! Old man!"

He croked a brow looked at me as if I'm some stranger.. oh yeah. I keep forgetting that I'm in Sakura's body, then I sweat dropped.

"Who do you think you are to step on this farm? Get out of here you scumbag!"

I twitched and I was at the verge of killing him. I had to think of something to get a horse shoe out of him. Then I had an idea. "Oh but, I'm Sasuke's girlfriend..." It felt like my throat was on fire went I just said that.

"Ahh.." He stared at me for a moment squinting his eyes. I felt uncomfortable with his eyes bulging and looking at me pervertedly. It was too intense for me to handle "So Sasuke digs into girls like you, eh? Who never knew that emotionless dark kid had a heart. I've always thought he was heartless." An arrow punctured my heart when he said that. It hurts.. "So what did you come here for, girly?"

Finally he gets to the point, "Horseshoes. I just need one."

"What's up with young people these days with horseshoes!" He got up and motioned me into his barn full of horses. He then pointed to one at the other end of the wall. "Thats the last one I've got here so far. Pure gold." I grabbed it and ran from the barn.

"Thanks!" I waved frantically as I sprinted from the farm.

"... and that one was worth a fortune.."

Minutes later I arrived at Naruto's house and ran to his room.

"Sasuke you're finally here!" Sakura said excited. I walked towards the mirror Naruto was in and he just glared at me.

"Yeah... you have the ramen?" She nodded as she picked them up and went towards the mirror. Then mirror then glowed a blinding white color as we put the ramen and the horseshoe in it.

"What's going on?" Then we vanished along with the mirror back to the training grounds.

Sakura and I both stood up at the Evil Naruto. And we also saw a male.. ghost?

"Who are you?" I asked the male spirit. He then frowned.

"This girl here. She needs help. Please help me get her back to normal. Her spirit is disturbed. She keeps on murmuring this about wishes and I was the boy from back then who died." He didn't answer my question. The male spirit then pointed to the mirror. "That boy knows. You have about 20 minutes to figure how to get her back to normal before she-" Then he vanished without finishing his sentence.

"Great.." Sakura sighed and looked over at Naruto in the Mirror. "Hey, spit out everything thing you know Naruto. We don't have much time left."

Naruto nodded slowly and took a glance at the Evil Naruto. She wasn't making any movements but it seems like shes trying to summon something. Naruto began to tell us what he saw in his dream. When he finished I didn't exactly know what to do..

"I know!" Sakura put a fist at her chest and stared at me with content. "This evil Naruto is missing something so called love!" I didn't have a great feeling about this.

"What about it?" I asked. She fiddled with her fingers and she looked at me and her face flushed.

"What if we k-k-kiss?" she sputtered.

"No way in hell!" Naruto and I yelled both at the same time and we looked at each other. I sat on the ground criss crossed and then crossed my arms in denial. No way I'm gonna kiss Sakura. I don't even like her!

**Hinata's POV:**

I see Naruto in a mirror and Sasuke and Sakura fighting? And another Naruto-kun! I almost fainted. It sounded like Sasuke is trying to kiss Sakura? I thought that Sasuke hated Sakura...

I stood up from the bush I was hiding behind. If I can get Sakura and Sasuke to kiss then Naruto can me mine! I then charged at Sasuke from his blind spot while he stood up in front of Sakura sitting on the ground...

**Sakura's POV (in Sasuke's Body):**

I went to go stand in front of Sasuke and crouched down in front of him. Oh gosh he's soo stubborn and doesn't want to cooperate with he. Although all I wanted to do was kiss him.

"C'mon on Sasuke-" I felt someone push me from behind.

"I-I'm sorry!" Was that Hinata? Before I knew it Sasuke's and my lips were touching. Sasuke's face turned brighter than a tomato and our lips were stuck.

"Hmph!" Sasuke managed to say and then he passed out the next second. I want to stay like this forever but I couldn't breathe we both fell over..

**Naruto's POV: **

My mind exploded with different thoughts went I saw Sakura and Sasuke kiss. Right in front of me! This was pure torture.

The Evil Naruto then turned into that little girl that I saw in my dream! So I wasn't dreaming, or was I? "Thank you so much for helping me. All I was missing in my life was love. yes that's what it was!" She said.

"Eh.. no problem."

"What is your wish young gentle man?" I looked over at Sakura and Sasuke with their lips still locked. I didn't want to be selfish and wished for that.

"I want everything back to normal!" She smiled. With a wave of her hand everything changed.

**ooOoo**

"N-naruto-kun!" I woke up to someone shaking me. It was Hinata. "Thank goodness."

"When did you get here, Hinata?" I scratched my head and she suddenly got depressed. I've always thought she was weird too. I stood up and I still see Sakura and Sasuke still passed out on the ground sleeping soundly like babies. They're lips are unlocked too, thank God. I then sighed. I also see the mirror on the ground that I was stuck in now in pieces. I will never ever get another mirror.

"Ugh! It would've been nice if my lips were locked with Sakura's!" I squinted and I saw Hinata walking away down in the dumps. Yes, very weird indeed.


End file.
